fire vs ice the tail of two dragons
by 9tailedokami16x
Summary: well this is where naruto loses to sasuke at the valley of the end and the kyubbi send him to fairy tail but nauto learns ice dragonslayer first after returning to a 5 year old lte's see what natsu thinks about this
1. Chapter 1

Fire vs. ice: the tail of two dragons

* * *

**What's up people I'm new to the whole fanfiction writing thing**

**What I am going to do is send naruto into the fairy tail**

**Universe. Also I am going to have the kyubbi destroyed by magic. I will have naruto return to being a 5 year old**

**And be taught by an ice dragon (I will think up of the name later). The reason is that he will be a rival of natsu in being of the opposite element at the same of being a dragonslayer like him. **

**I will have fun with these so be patient with me and be nice on the review or I will disable the anonymous review and make you sign in **

**That is it so icedragonking16x peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Icedragonslayer16x**: Hello humans I have updated this story sorry for the wait I was suffering a mental meltdown so anyway here

**Naruto**: this is going to be good as long as I'm the strongest I will be good

**Natsu: **hey! There can only be one strongest and it will be me so take that (sticks tongue out at naruto

**Naruto/Natsu: **beating each other senselessly

**Icedragonslayer16x: **anyway take it away Erza

**Ezra: Disclaimer Icedragonslayer16x does not own naruto or fairy tail cause If he did sasuke would have been a girl or dead but preferably a girl so take that and shove it up your ass if you disagree or face my wrath now will you stop or will I have to make you**

**Naruto/Natsu: **they stop but only because of fear

Chapter 2: Fire meets Ice

The valley of end

Rasegan!

Chirodi!

That is all that is heard as two attack of immense power collide causing an explosion equivalent to an atomic bomb

We see two boys one blonde headed the other black fighting using energy from inside them. "I'm going to bring you back sasuke says the blonde boy. "As if you could take on an elite Uchiha you failed the genin exams 3 times and are a clanless orphan naruto says the other boy.

Then naruto look at him and smirked "At least I am not the last of his clan thanks to a certain sibling. That caused sasuke to get really mad "shut up dope time to die for making fun of an elite member of the Uchiha clan.

He ran at naruto while lighting was forming on his hand while a ball of wind was forming in naruto's hand and said "let's end it here sasuke" while sasuke replies " fine by me now die

As the two used their most powerful attacks something unusual occurred the two attacks did collide but unlike the last time it caused a rip the space-time continuum that killed sasuke but sent naruto through.

"**You done it this time ningen" **spat the kyuubi " **you got yourself and me sucked into a dimensional portal to who knows where but at least I won't be captured by that accursed madara".**

"Wait you what you mean is that our attacks actually ripped a hole in the dimension and sent us to a new one"? Naruto asked "gee I wonder where we're going

But then a voice was heard saying "no **more demons shall be allowed into this dimension you shall have to leave and will but the boy will be allowed to go but his age and appearance shall be changed thus is decreed by the will of magic also you shall lose all knowledge on the power you once had however you will be allowed to keep your sexy-justu now go and as I said good-bye ****Kyuubi no Yōko or nine tailed fox**

At that moment naruto felt like the kyuubi was being torn out of him and he could sense the fox's emotion he found it odd that it felt sad at the thought of being separated from him.

**Well kit it look like you're finally rid of me well have a good life and forget your old life and be happy see you in the afterlife farewell" Stated the fox.**

Then naruto saw a new world and heard a voice tell him that it was called earthland and to close his eyes that he was going to become 3 years old and looked different.

_Somewhere near Fiore (1/1/770)_

An ice dragon can be seen "**hmm I thought I felt a strong magic here but I most be wrong". **Then he saw a hole open dropping what looked like a little baby boy fall so he caught it. The boy looked 3 years old had blonde hair and eyes the color of ice. The dragon then remembered something that he had to do

Flashback

"**Remember ****hyorinmaru**** we have to find a human and teach him they must be young we won't have long to teach them the dragon's feast and time for us to leave the humans alone is close at hand" **said a red dragon.

"**But brother what if I refuse to, are you going to punish me igneel you don't have the power or skill to defeat me even if you hatched first**" replied Hyorinmaru

Then igneel smirked "It **won't be me brother no that would be to generous for you so if you refuse then you will have to deal with the dragon king and I do not care nor will he even if you are his nephew also we will leaved them on July 7 777 so good bye little brother and have fun picking someone worthy of learning.**

So our ice dragon sat there wondering whether or not to each this boy the magic of dragonslaying. Heh might as well not as if I have a choice and oh! Looks like I will have to give him a name. I feel like naruto (maelstrom) for some odd reason and his sur name dragneel just to make fun of my brother.

_Fiore (7 years and 6 days later)_

We meet our dragon but he is not alone let's see who it is.

"**Well well well if it isn't my "older brother what are you doing here"? Asked **Hyorinamaru then he noticed a rosy haired boy by his brother and smirked " **well, well, well brother it looks like you find a boy as well so how was it brother you sad on the thought of leaving him then it's seems that we have something in common then uh?**

Then Igneel looked at his brother excepting mock but saw the truth in his brother words and then said "**well brother I agree but it is time to let them go and how about this brother we leave them both here so they can grow up like brothers and rivals at the same time just like us what do you think let us leave them here while they are still asleep what do you say?**

Hyorinamaru looked at the sleeping kids and with a glum voice "**yes brother for once agree I am sure they will e the best of brothers and rivals just like us and now it is time for us to part for now on our separate ways until the dragon's feast good-bye brother until then.**

Then we see the two boys wake up and we can see the shock on their face when they saw that their foster parent is gone "who are you and what have you done with my dad Igneel"?

The other boy said "I'm Naruto and what have you done to Hyorinamaru tell meor I will beat you up".

Now then we see a short little man coming outside the city "hmmm I thought I felt a magical disturbance out here but I guess I was wrong".

Then he saw two boys standing at two opposite ends of the road breathe in and unleash a powerful roar before that they say at the same time fire/ice dragon's roar the attacks were so powerful that Makarov was shocked not only at the amount of magic they put into it but at the type of magic itself.

Amazing it looks like the yin-yang twins finally taught people to be able to use dragon slayer magic.

While watching the attack caused an explosion causing the two boys to be knocked out. While Makarov sat there laughing lets see what he's thinking shall we "_hmm both these boys have the potential of becoming great mages and having the power to use dragonslayer magic is rare this days so I have decided to let them join fairy tail if they want to oh who am I kidding Erza would make them join I feel sorry for this boys (_boy that was a long thought)

Then Makarov picked up the boys and carried them to the building that everyone knew as fairy tail and let the boys sleep all day

_The next morning_

We see the two boys wake up and when they see each other they decide to beat the crap out of the other that is until a girl comes in and does that for them scaring the shit out of them.

" be quiet or I will do it again" she says and they do stop.

Then Makarov comes in laughing " I see you already meet Erza well boy I don't have much to say but do you want to join fairy tail for me boys I would let you decide but I think you better so as not to make Erza mad

the boys look at her and see that he is serious so they agree and Makarov says well then boys welcome to fairy tail

review but don't be bastards about it pairings

naruto/Erza

natsu/lucy

if you do not like read another story so there


	3. Chapter 3

What up people it is I the new author just saying this I will stop writing this fanfiction to write Artemis fowl/Percy Jackson fanfiction you will see the summary for the first of the series probably tomorrow afternoon so I am deeply sorry but I will write the chapter soon so please be patience


End file.
